


Just The Two Of Us

by SneezyMcGee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneezyMcGee/pseuds/SneezyMcGee
Summary: Oikawa Tooru and Iwazumi Hajime. These two are friends since birth. They were so close that one of them would be falling in love to the other. And just like that, everything change. The jokes that were actually funny turned into something that can just make them chuckle, the fun games they used to play turned into blurred memories, the promises they used to make turned into broken pinky swears. Everything changed, everything changed in just a single 'I like You'."In this world, why did you choose me?""...It's because in my world there is just the two of us, and I will keep that way... no matter what happens"
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 4





	Just The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> please fucking enjoy this ugly ass story.... KIDDING ILY AND THANK YOU FOR CLICKING MY STORY <3

“Happy new year everyone! I hope everyone is having a fun time!! Oh, wait I have a special guest for you guys!” Oikawa Tooru shouted as he watches the screen of his phone flood by the comments of hi watchers “Look who’s here! Iwachan is here everyone! Iwachan say ‘hi’,” he says as he points the camera at the both of them. Iwaizumi was shy but he still said ‘hi’ at the camera. The fans now kept on sending gifts to Oikawa’s live asking for a request “hehe we have to go guys! It was fun talking to you guys! I’ll see you again next week cause it’s gonna be our first practice game this month so you better watch it on my live. Ok? Anyways I have to go! See ya somewhere!” Oikawa waved his hand a little before ending his live. He looked at his screen, still flooding with comments and reactions.

He laughed a little before turning the device off. He stood up and looked at Iwaizumi leaning on his wall waiting for him to go out. “Iwachan it’s so rare for you to come here. Do you need something?” Oikawa teased just to tick Iwaizumi off. “I don’t need something from a trash” Iwaizumi said but he meant it in a joke way. Oikawa on the other hand just died after hearing that from Iwaizumi. “stop being a trashy drama queen, mom wanted to invite you from dinner tomorrow. Dad’s coming home” he said in a straight face “By dad you mean-“ Oikawa sat up straight after hearing the invitation he always receive whenever Iwaizumi’s dad is going back for the holidays “yes” Iwaizumi cut him off. “wear something formal I’m sure he’s taking us to a five-star hotel or a grand restaurant” Iwaizumi said before actually going out

As he closes the door oikawa felt the heat crawling through he’s body. “gosh he’s so hot” he thought before allowing his body fall to his bed because of exhaustion. He wondered if anything would happen once he confessed his love. Will he hear something like ‘sorry I’m straight’ or ‘Ew I’m straight’ or maybe, just maybe iwachan would be able to accept his feelings and they can sort things out afterwards. The last one, he knows the last one would be impossible. He knew iwachan is straight as the lines in the court. He knew it, but why was he still hoping for something?

It was already 3AM but his mind seems to enjoy being awake. He can’t fall asleep. Not with all the outfit he kept on thinking inside his head. He can’t decide if he should wear a white suit or just his plain black suit. He can’t fall asleep but miraculously he did. It was around 4:30AM when his brain decided to rest.

When his alarm went off, his eyebrows furrowed because of annoyance. The annoying beat of his alarm sound and also the knocking coming from his door with a voice, a lady’s voice telling him to wake up because someone is waiting for him outside, where it was cold since it was still too early for the sun to make heat. “hmm!” he shouted in agreement but he knows that he may need another hour for him to get up. Again, his alarm started making noises and the knocking was still going but this time it was a man’s voice. “If you don’t fucking get your ass up that fucking bed. I swear to the fucking mother earth I will make you. I will count to three shittykawa! One…” Iwachan was the one behind the door. Without wasting another second on that comfortable bed, he stood up and started changing his clothes into track pants and his gym shirt. He hurriedly pulled his gym bag that was on his desk and opened the door, panting. “Hurry up. The first years are there already, coach will give us an earful” Iwaizumi said coldly.

Iwaizumi started walking towards the front door and oikawa was stalking behind him. “you’re not gonna get you water? Your lunch? No?” Iwachan said sarcastically. “oh right” Oikawa came back to his senses. He ran to their kitchen and found the lunch and the water his mom prepared for him. He wrote a note saying ‘thanks for the food, mom. ILY’ and placed it on the kitchen counter. He ran back to the front door and opened it. Iwachan was waiting for him to go out with his hands in his pocket and the smoke that comes out every time he breathes. His hair is just like how he always styled it and his smell, his just like how he always smelled, the smell of a straight man. “Right, Oikawa. Stop daydreaming” he thought then shook his head hoping the thoughts would go away too. “sorry iwachan, I couldn’t sleep last night” he said as he let out a little laugh.

On their way to the gym was peacefully silent. Both of them doesn’t feel awkward since they are used on this routine every day. The only time they talk is when they need something or they did something wrong during their training. The pep talk happens when one of them is broken hearted or tired of life. Besides, Oikawa enjoys it either way. Whether iwachan talks to him or not, he still likes it.

When they arrived, the first years and the second years were discussing about their formation for this week and see if it’ll work on karasuno next week, on their practice match. They went straight to the lockers and placed their things inside their assigned locker. “Iwachan do you have any of those magic powder?” Oikawa asked as he search for the ‘magic powder’ inside his bag but can’t find it anywhere. “if you’re talking about drugs, no I don’t have any. But if you’re talking about armpit powder sure I have mine with me” Iwachan said without showing any emotions “yeah that. Wait-“ Oikawa said as he realized what iwachan said “why do you think I would need drugs on a Monday in the fucking morning?” Oikawa straighten himself. Iwaizumi just shrugged his shoulders and continued tying his shoes tightly. Oikawa rolled his eyes and placed some armpit powder on his armpit before returning it to Iwachan.

Oikawa was glad to be able to play again after a long week of not playing. Since it was that time of the year, the students had more free time in their hands. And God knows how bored this flat ass was. He didn’t even get to fantasize anything since his mom is always home and cousins

from god knows where, always come over. The other reason of Oikawa being glad to play again is that he get to see a sweating Iwachan again.

“oi shittykawa! Can’t you focus?” Iwaizumi was dripping hot at this point. Oh, he likes it when he’s mad and sweating, makes him think of somewhat an alpha wolf. “how can I focus when I can see your nipples piercing through” he wanted to say it but he can never, he will never. “sorry! Lack of sleep” he made an excuse before crouching since Kunimi would be serving this time. “Nice serve” the other team mates cheered for him while Oikawa pointed his focus on the game and not Iwaizumi Hajime’s cute nipples and rock-hard abs.

“hmm… maybe next time… I’ll tease him about the nipples next time…”

After their practice, the first years were the ones that cleaned the gym while third years and second years took a bath before going out. They don’t really have classes. Not until the second week of January. Oikawa and Iwaizumi went out together since they have the same way, fortunately. “Iwachan you like to get steamed buns? It’s cold this morning” Oikawa asked when he saw a stand that sells cheap steamed buns. “Sure whatever. Just hurry the fuck up cause mom’s gonna need help and I wanna sleep” He said though Oikawa knew inside him, he would be more excited than that. He just smiled because he knew something about Iwachan that people will never know. They got some tasty steamed buns and went on their way again.

“Oi! Shittykawa! Are you fucking done?” Iwachan was knocking nonstop on Oikawa’s door, pressuring him to move faster because the dinner is about to start and Oikawa’s still inside his room for three fucking hours because of wanting to be the ‘perfect’ friend in front of Iwaizumi’s parents “Ok but can you help me pick. What should I wea-“ Oikawa was cut off after seeing the Iwachan he likes wearing a black suit with a white polo inside. He is seeing sparkles all over Iwachan’s body and he knew, he knew that he fell in love again. He fell in love all over again. He hurriedly went inside his room again and that shook Iwaizumi’s senses letting that as a sign to knock again. Oikawa locked the door behind him and covered his mouth with his left hand while the other one weakened and automatically let go of the suits he was holding a while ago

“I hate him… how can a simple suit looked that good in him? Why have I never seen someone in a suit that looked good as the man knocking on his door right now?”

* * *

**­­**

“sorry we’re late” Iwachan was the first one to enter and greeted his family before introducing me, “you guys know him, this is Oikawa, Oikawa this is mom, dad, younger cousin, and uncle, auntie” he said simply “Hi everyone! It’s nice to see you again, mom and sir Hajime, and uhh… everyone...?” Oikawa said confidently but a little awkward. “oh gosh look at you! You’re so big already! How’s everything at home?” Iwachan greeted him with much joy and welcoming hug “everythings ok at home, mom kept calling others to come over hehe” Oikawa returned the hug Iwachan’s mom. After their mini-introduction it became quiet since his cousin and the parents is unfamiliar with Oikawa so they don’t really know how to act towards him.

It took a while before their food came and the silence were deafening. Oikawa felt awkward but at least Iwachan is sitting next to him. “The branch in the states is in need of a new president. I recommended you and now the board is making their decisions. You’ll study college there while also working at the company” His dad started the conversation… well more of a fight when we were almost done eating, “Honey, not this again” Iwachan’s mom butted in because she knew things would go the wrong way again “What? Our son is growing and I’m just putting him in the right path” Iwachan’s dad raised his voice a little “pardon for my rudeness, I’ll just head to the bathroom” Oikawa stood up, wanting to escape before things gets more tense. He was about to take the first step away from the table but someone grabbed his arm. When Oikawa looked down, he saw that Iwachan was the one that stopped him from walking away. “Looks like the dinner is done since you start talking about work, we’ll get going. We have training tomorrow” Iwaizumi stood up and pulled their coats from the chair they were sitting on. “You little shi-“ his dad was furious but Iwachan said something that made him silent “what? You gonna embarrass yourself… ‘dad’?” he was calm but it was meant for sarcasm.

They went out without even saying the proper goodbyes. Oikawa felt Iwachan’s anger and annoyance since the grip of Iwazumi’s hand on Oikawa’s arm is getting tighter and tighter. “Iwachan” He called out hoping Iwachan would loosen his hand. But it seems that Iwaizumi is in deep thought and just continued dragging Oikawa to nowhere in a hurried pace. “IWAIZUME HAJIME! LET GO OF MY FUCKING ARMS BEFORE I FUCKING DROWN YOU TO THE FUCKING LAKE YOU’RE TAKING ME TO!” Oikawa shouted so Iwaizumi would go back to his sense. It worked, Iwachan stopped and apologized to Oikawa. “It’s alright… you got my favorite slacks wet ugh” Oikawa sighed out of disbelief “I’m so sorry…” Iwachan said simply. Oikawa found a bench nearby so he took him there to sit on and also to calm him down.

“why didn’t you tell me?” Oikawa asked but in much more comforting voice. “Do I have to? I mean I’m not going there, I don’t wanna go there” Iwaizumi answered while looking at the lights from buildings, reflected by the lake’s water. “I’ll ask again, Iwachan. Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked giving more chances for Iwaizumi to answer. Correctly. “Because I don’t want to.” He said and Oikawa breathed for hearing his honest answer “And why is that?” He asked again but this time he was just like asking a toddler where did they put your research papers. “because I don’t want to leave” Iwachan was shy but he still answered considering how Oikawa knew everything about him… at least.

Oikawa sighed again and looked at Iwaizumi’s face to see what it looked like embarrassed. “You look so handsome today” Oikawa said without thinking “what?” Iwachan looked back at Oikawa who is now blushing “w-wanna get some beer?” Oikawa changed the subject and looked away for the hopes of Iwachan not noticing his expression, “Yeah” iwachan was confused and unsatisfied but for things to not be awkward he just agreed.

They got beer and some fried chicken and ramen to counter the bitter taste of the beer. They went to a nearby chilling spot where people would normally go to relax and drink some casual beer or just clear their minds after a tiring day. Well, they went there to clear their mind while also drinking beer.

They both settled in a place where there are less people. Oikawa picked that place in hope they could do something more than talking and relaxing. “Iwachan could you please slow down in drinking?” Oikawa pulled the can of beer from Iwaizumi’s hand because it’s obvious that he’s drunk. “Let’s go back now Iwachan. You already drank too much” Oikawa stood up to pick up the emptied cans of beers laying on the ground and also the wrappers from the snacks they had “Oh fuck them! I don’t fucking care if they get mad I don’t want to fucking see them” Iwaizumi shouted so Oikawa had to cover his mouth since there were people looking at them. “Ok fine! I’ll take you home! But I swear to fucking god if you ever punch me again I will fucking throw you out! Now stand the fuck up and walk” Oikawa said before leaving him there holding three bags of trash.

Iwaizumi tried. He tried standing up. He tried walking. But it always ended up him falling at the dirty road. Oikawa had enough of watching iwachan stumble so he took a video and helped Iwachan up. Oikawa kept grumbling about how heavy Iwaizumi was so every 10 minutes Oikawa would put down the drunk Iwachan and stretch before repeating the process

They got home around 4AM and Oikawa’s mom was mad but when she saw Iwachan drunk, she turned into somewhat a saint and helped Oikawa. The original plan was it should be Oikawa getting drunk and clinging into Iwachan’s shoulders, he wasn’t expecting this strong-man-wannabe getting wasted like this.

“Thanks mom, I’ll do the rest” Oikawa said to his mom when they finally took Iwaizumi to the guest’s bedroom. “are you sure you won’t touch him?”, “what the fuck mom?!” Oikawa said as if he was not thinking about doing that. “just making sure, you don’t have to be that defensive” his mom said before getting the clothes scattered on the floor. “thanks mom” Oikawa said sarcastically.

When his mom finally went out Oikawa sighed and stared at shirtless Iwaizumi. “You’re so hot” he said before getting clothes to his room that’ll fit Iwaizumi. He has this big pants and an oversized shirt that can definitely fit Iwaizumi so he pulled that one out from his closet and went to the guest room again where he saw Iwaizumi sleeping peacefully.

“sorry for waking you up but you need clothes” he said before pulling the heavy body Iwaizumi has. Iwaizumi groaned of annoyance for waking him up. “yeah, I know and I’m sorry” Oikawa said like he was talking to some sort of animal, like a cat maybe.

After putting them on he went to the bathroom to get a clean wet cloth and the moisturizer he DEFINITELY don’t use. When he came back Iwaizumi is back asleep again so he began wiping the wet cloth gently, starting with his face then down to his neck and a part of the chest, his arms, stomach, then to the last bit, the feet. He placed the towel to the side and placed a little amount of moisturizer in his hand before spreading it to Iwaizumi’s face.

When he was done Oikawa stared at him before standing up to leave. But before taking his first step away Iwaizumi grabbed his hand to keep him from getting far. “Iwacha- “, “where do you think you’re going?” Iwaizumi said in his deep, sexy, hot voice. Oikawa tried to gulp the thing stuck in his throat that keeps him from talking but it seems like it didn’t work. “sleep here or never see me again”

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER 2 WILL BE POSTED NEXT WEEK <3 THANK YOU SM!!


End file.
